Un air de David Bowie, je crois
by Le-baka-d-Hiroshima
Summary: -YAOI- Zemyx couple principal, Akuroku secondaire. Tout a commencé avec un p'tit frère...
1. Demyx's Little brother!

_C'EST ENCORE MOI! Pour un autre yaoi! un zemyx (ou plutôt dexion, selon moi, c'est Dem-Dem qui domine!) que j'ai pas fini, mais comme j'ai déjà les idées, ça devrait aller assez vite! j'vais essayer de mettre de l'Akuroku en couple secondaire. Je dis assayer, parce que vu mes capacités de concentration, 2 couples dans la même fic, c'est chaud!_

_Bref!_

_Disclaimer: Square Enix (TETSUYA NOMURAAAAA! [^O^]) je me propose pour adopter Xigbar (mutha fucka)! Nan, attendez... Kageru-chan est à moi, j'l'ai inventé!_

_Rating: K+, je suppose... Vous me direz si je me suis plantée, hum?_

_Allez bonne lecture! _

**

* * *

**

**POV Roxas**

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à partir en mission, et dès que j'ai terminé, je vais manger une glace avec Axel et Xion. Un soir, on était tranquillement assis sur le clocher de Twilight Town...

**POV normal**

"_J'étais en mission avec Laxaeus, aujourd'hui. déclara Xion, ce type est un peu bizarre... Il ne dit jamais rien!

_Bah... Laxy a toujours été comme ça! dit juste la rafale de flammes dansantes, Le 'Heros Silencieux', hein? Il mérite juste bien son nom!

_Il est vraiment effrayant! affirma Roxas avec une petite moue, Il est si taciturne... C'est flippant!"

Ils dicutaient de tout et de rien. Juste comme chaque soir en rentrant de mission. Il riaient ensemble, oubliant quelques heures qu'ils n'avaient pas de coeur. Juste le temps de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si ils avaient tiré une croix sur la passé. Et ensuite, ils rentraient à l'Illusiocitadelle.

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Un soir, ils avaient fait juste comme d'habitude. Ils avaient mangé une glace à l'eau de mer sur le clocher en contemplant le coucher du soleil. C'est à leur retour à la base de l'Organisation que ce ne fût pas comme d'habitude. Une étrange agitation animait la citadelle. Ils pénétrèrent le salon avec calme... et ne le restèrent pas longtemps!

Dès qu'il fût un pas dans la pièce, Axel reçut un coussin en pleine figure, ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver quelque peu.

"_Qui est le con qui est responsable de CA? rugit-il, pointant Demyx du doigt (accusé sans preuves...?)

_AXEEEEEEEEEEEL!" cria une voix d'enfant plutôt aigue tandis que son propriéétaire se jetait dans les bras d'Axel. Ce dernier fût très surpris de voir la petite chose qui s'agripait à son cou. Un petit garçon, dont quelques mèches de cheveux blonds/châtain clair mi-long couvrait ses yeux bleus (à moins qu'ils ne soient verts?) et pétillants. Son visage était rond, impression soutenue par ses joues rondes, pleines et légèrement roses, et sa peau était plutôt pâle, mais pas trop. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, donnant un air encore plus enfantin à son visage d'ange.

Axel fit un grand sourire et tira les joues pleines du petit garçon.

"_Kageeeeeeeee~! Mon p'tit prince!" s'exclama-t-il en le serrant contre lui.

Puis, il reposa Kage par terre, lequel contourna le grand dadais roux pour aller observer Roxas qui se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte. Il y eut un instant de silence où tout les gens présents fixaient le petit blond, attendant avec une angoisse impatiente sa réaction.

"_... Pika?" demanda-t-il, la tête penchée sur le côté (**ndT**: Pika signifie briller, ce n'est pas une parodie de Pikachu! Enfin si, mais comme l'élément de Roxas est la lumière, il fallait que je prenne cette référence! [T^T])

Axel pouffa de rire et regarda le petit blond avec un air désolé. Une voix se fit entendre de derrière Kage. Il regardèrent tous dans cette direction et virent Zexion, les poings sur les hanches et un air à la fois sévère et atendri.

"_Ce genre de jeux de mots ne sont pas très drôles, Kageru. déclara-t-il en le prenant tranquillement dans ses bras, Tu ne devrais pas prendre exemple sur ton frère à ce sujet. Il s'appelle Roxas, et son élément est bel et bien la lumière.

_Alors je me suis pas complètement trompé? demanda-t-il innocement.

_Eh bien, sur ce coup-là tu as eu raison. répondit calmement le numéro VI, Et la jeune fille qui est là (il désigne n°XIV), c'est Xion."

La concernée s'avança vers eux et ébouriffa gentiement les cheveux de Kageru en souriant. Le petit garçon sembla d'abord surpris, puis il offrit un sourire éblouissant à la jeune femme. Puis il tira un peu les vêtements de Zexion qui le posa par terre, puis le petit garçon courut vers le n° XIII.

"_Bonjour! s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire, Je m'appelle Kageru, j'ai 4 ans et demie, et je suis venu voir Demyx, c'est est mon grand frère. Je voulais aussi voir grand frère Axel, et tonton Xigbar et tonton Xaldin, et tata Larxène, et pis aussi Marly, et Saïx puppy, et le grand Maître! Et surtout, je voulais voir Mama!"

Zexion fronça les sourcils et soupira, en voyant Roxas rire.

"_Dis donc! commença le blond aux yeux brillants de rire, T'as une famille drôlement grande!

_Oui! répondit le petit garçon, Tu veux être mon cousin, s'il te plaît?

_Avec plaisir! s'exclama Roxas avec un sourire, Mais, dis-moi, c'est qui ta maman?

_Bah... C'est Zexion!"

Il se tourna vers le concerné et tendit les bras avec un adorable "Mama!". Le conspirateur ténébreux prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras et berça avec douceur. L'enfant s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Sa "Mama" sortit, suivi de Demyx, probablement pour poser Kageru dans une chambre. Roxas regarda la pièce.

**POV Roxas**

Xigbar est assis sur un sofa avec un grand sourire niais, limite gaga, en regardant la porte. Larxene est là aussi, et, ô bizarrerie!, elle est de bonne humeur et sourit joyeusement. Axel est euphorique et Xion a un fou rire discret en regardant le n°II. Le grand roux qui me sert de meilleur ami s'approche de moi, tranquille.

"_Alors, 'Pika', t'en pense quoi de notre mini-mascotte? glousse-t-il, avec un air satisfait et moqueur peint sur son visage.

_Ecrase, s'pèce d'épouvantail-hybride radioactif! répondis-je en tirant la langue"

Il prit une pose théâtrale.

"_Ah! s'exclama-t-il, Roxas est méchant avec moi!"

Zexion entre dans la pièce. il est souriant et un sourire tendre et apaisé éclaire son visage. Qui disparaît lorsqu'il nous voit, moi & Axel, nous chamailler en riant pas très discrètement.

"_Axel...! gronde le conspirateur ténébreux, avant que son visage ne s'adoucisse, Kageru dort, faites moins de bruit, s'il vous plaît.

_Oui Maman! répond Axel avec un large sourire débile"

Je croyais que Zexion s'énerverait du surnom; mais non, même pas, il a sourit et s'est rassis sur un fauteuil avec un bouquin.

Je dois faire une tête bizarre, parce que Xion, qui nous observait, vient d'avoir un gros et incontrolable fou rire, accompagnée de Larxene rit de bon coeur. Axel a un drôle d'air... D'habitude, il a un regard moqueur quand il tourne ses yeux vers moi... Ce coup-ci, ça ressemble plus à de la... tendresse...? Je sais pas trop. En tout cas, pas comme d'habitude. Demyx est revenu dans le salon. Il s'est assis à côté de Xigbar, avec son sitar, et il joue. Un air de David Bowie, je crois.


	2. C'est un peu bêrk

_ Yahoooouh! désolée de vous avoir fait attendre! C'est la suite! (youpi! \[^O^]/)_

_Toujours même rating, même couple, et même disclaimer. Vous l'aurez compris, j'ai toujours pas adopté Xigbar. Ca ne saurait tarder._

_Je voulais remercier trèèèèèèèèèèèèès beaucoup énormément trop à fond _**Kino-yaoiste **_qui est la toute première personne à me reveiwé et qui a aimé! J'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite! Merci beaucoup d'avoir apprécier! Je suis trop heureuse!_

Allez bonne lecture. Je sais pas encore si je continue ou pas après ce chapitre. Je me suis assez amusée à le faire... distes-moi si ça vous a amusé de lire! [^^]

* * *

**POV Roxas**

Depuis que Kageru est là, une sorte de routine s'est installée à l'Illusio-citadelle. Les jours, qui autrefois me semblaient êtres tous les même ne se ressemlent plus du tout. Chaque nouvelle journée nous apporte de nouveaux éclats de rire et de nouveaux beaux souvenirs. Sa présence nous rend tous un peu plus... Humain.

**POV Normal**

**

* * *

**

Généralement, le petit garçon reste avec son grand frère & Zexion dans la bibliothèque. Sinon, il aime bien jouer avec Axel, Marluxia et Luxord, qui essayent en vain de lui expliquer le poker; il passe aussi beaucoup de temps avec Xigbar et Xaldin, juste pour parler calmement (je sais, je sais, "Xigbar", "Xaldin" et "calmement" dans la même phrase, ça sonne faux. Essayez d'imaginer, j'vous jure, ça marche!) ou pour une pause câlin. Le reste du temps, il aide Demyx à préparer des coups foireux, du genre:

_échanger les shampoings respectifs de Saïx & Marluxia;

_teindre les fringues d'Axel en rose;

_piquer la peluche Kurby que Roxas planque précieusement sous son oreiller;

_chourrer tous les yaois de Xion; (ceux sous son matela.)

_brûler maloncontreusement les sous-vêtements de Larxene; (ne peut se réaliser sans l'aide d'Axel.)

_remplacer les liquides chimiques et ennuyeux de Venxen par du liquide vaisselle;

_faire croire à Xemnas qu'il a une antenne de mog sur la tête, mais qu'il est trop débile pour la voir;

_demander à Lexaeus coment on fait les bébés; (ne peut être réalisé que par Roxas ou Zexion... Un membre mignon de l'organisation, quoi...)

_Prendre les cartes de Luxord et mettre des catres de tarot à la place. (il aime pas le tarot.)

_Voir si Xigbar met des slips léopards et si oui se sauver en courant

-Demander Vexen depuis combien de temps il laisse pousser ses cheveux, enregistrer, et mettre l'enregistrement en question sur le réveil de Xaldin.

_Trouver le magasin où Marluxia a acheté sa faux et sa teinture. =) =D

Il était vraiment adorable. Même Xemnas ne parvenait pas à le gronder quand il faisait une bêtise. De toutes façons, si qui que ce soit levait la voix sur lui, il recevait la terrible vengeance de Demyx dans les heures qui suivaient. Sauf quand c'était Zexion. Bizarrement, il avait droit a un traîtement de faveur, et pas Luxord. (Pauvre Luxord...[^_^']) D'ailleurs, quand on demande à Demyx pourquoi il est gentil qu'avec Zexion, il rougit et bafouille quelques excuses bidons. Mais finalement, personne ne sait la véritable raison. Sauf moi. Parce que je suis l'auteure. Et que, du même coup, je suis Dieu. ... Bref. Xigbar disait que Demyx ressentait pour Zexion ce qu'Axel ressentait pour Roxas, Ou bien, ce que Marluxia ressentait pour les fleurs. Et le rose. Et ses cheveux... Et quand il disait ça, Saïx s'énervait en disant que les Similis n'avaient pas de coeur, et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien ressentir. En entendant ça, Demyx se mettait en colère en disant que même les Similis avaient un coeur; et ça faisait pleurer Kageru. Voir Kageru pleurer mettait Zexion et Demyx hors d'eux, alors ils devenaient très froids et très méchants avec tous ceux qui essayaient de s'approcher du petit garçon.

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que Kageru partage notre vie à l'Illusiocitadelle. Demyx a reçu une lettre de sa soeur qui dit ça:

_"Demyx._

_J'espère que Kageru est avec toi... Il est introuvable depuis un moment. Je suis très inquiète. Je vais venir te voir. De toutes façons, je dois te parler d'un truc important. Je t'aime très fort et je t'embrasse. J'espère que Kage-chan est avec toi..._

_Lydia."_

**POV Kageru**

Quand il a lu cette lettre, Demyx a été très triste. Il l'est toujours. Mais maintenant, tout le monde est triste avec lui. Même Mama, qui d'habitude ne montre aucune émotions, a pleuré. Alors Grand frère l'a prit dans ses bras, et il lui a dit "je t'aime." et Zexion, eh ben, il a pleuré encore plus. Je m'en rapelle parce que c'était dans la bibliothèque, et que moi, ben, j'aime bien la bibliothèque. Après, Grand frère il a fait un bisou sur la bouche à Zexion. Moi, j'ai trouvé ça un peu bêrk... Mais pas trop, parce que, du coup, Mama pleurait plus. Et j'étais content, parce que j'aime pas voir Mama pleurer, parce que moi aussi j'aime Mama, encore plus que Demyx! Mais c'est un secret. Quand je serai grand, je me marrirai avec Mama Zexion! Mais je crois qu'il préfère Grand frère... Parce que lui aussi, il dit "je t'aime" à Grand frère, et après, ils se font pleins de bisous sur la bouche, et y'a plein de bave partout. C'est un peu bêrk.

* * *

Bon voilà. Ca c'est fait.

**Kageru**: Pourquoi y'a de la bave quand ils se font des bisous?

**Baka-san (d'Hiroshima)**: C'est un peu compliqué. Une histoire de grande personne.

**Kageru**: Pourquoi? s'il te plaît dis-moi. Je serai gentil.

**Demyx**: *joues un peu rouges* Kage, arrête! Hey, Baka-san, pourquoi j'ai une soeur qui s'appelle Lydia?

**Baka-san**: Vous êtes à peine lourds, tout les deux. PARCE QUE J'AVAIS ENVIE! POUR LA BAVE C'EST PARCE QUE TON GRAND FRERE EST UN PERVERS!

**Xigbar**: Baka-san...? Au le déliiiiiiire!

**Axel**: elle s'enfuit?

**Roxas**: Ca commence à faire du monde, là, nan? [^^']

**Kageru**: *cuuuuuute puppy eyes* ... Reviews...?


End file.
